1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drive mechanisms for toys, and more specifically to a safety override rotatable drive mechanism for a toy elevator or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide toys having drive and driven mechanisms directed coupled together. To prevent the drive and/or driven mechanisms from breaking in the event the driven mechanism strikes an obstruction, it is necessary to build the toy mechanisms out of a plastic or metal material that is sufficiently strong to prevent breakage in the event the child attempts to continue to drive the drive mechanism. This necessitates increasing the size of the parts and utilizing more costly materials of greater strength. This results in a bulkier and more costly toy.